The invention relates to channel-shaped strips for sealing and/or decorative purposes such as, for example, for gripping and covering edge flanges surrounding an opening in a vehicle body.
It is known to construct such sealing strips by covering a relatively flexible channel-shaped metal carrier with elastomeric material. A problem which has to be overcome is a tendency of moisture to travel around the flange by passing inside the channel and over the flange edge - between the latter and the base of the channel. It is known to provide the opposite facing side walls of the channel with gripping ribs running longitudinally along the channel for engaging and sealing against the sides of the flanges, but these do not necessarily completely overcome the problem.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide an improved channel-shaped sealing strip.
A more specific object of the invention is to provide an improved channel-shaped sealing strip which has a more effective gripping and sealing function.
Another object of the invention is to provide a channel-shaped sealing strip with an improved metal carrier.